The Monster in the Closet
by GhostWriter1412
Summary: Little Bra is scared of the Monster in the Closet and unable to sleep... how will Vegeta handle the situation? /A little Bra/Vegeta OneShot/
1. Chapter 1

A short little father/daughter OneShot.

Little Bra is scared of the Monster in the Closet and unable to sleep... how will Vegeta handle the situation?

**Enjoy and please review!**

**The Monster in the Closet**

Vegeta fell to the floor of the GR, his muscles screaming in protest as he tried to push himself up again. He reached for the control panel and turned off the gravity, sitting up as the strain began to lift. He took a deep breath and the air rushed into his lungs, making him feel as if he weighed nothing at all. The machine made a light beeping sound as it reached the normal gravity of the earth. Vegeta smirked as he got up and made his way to the door, grabbing a towel on his way. He used it to wipe away the sweat on his face and left the Gravity Room with it hanging around his neck.

He hadn't realized how long he'd been in there, but it was now dark outside and a chilly wind made the trees sway. Vegeta made his way towards the main building, but then his forehead creased as he sensed a familiar ki in a place it wasn't supposed to be. Not this late at night, at least. Only a second later he saw his daughter sitting at the entrance door, her knees drawn up to her chest and her folded arms resting on top of them. She was wearing her dark red pajamas, confirming that she should not have been out here but in her bed, sound asleep. Her gaze was directed at the sky, her little teeth biting down on her lower lip.

"What are you doing out here?" Vegeta asked, startling the little girl. She jumped up, her eyes meeting his. She sighed then, relieved to see her father. "I couldn't sleep." she murmured, sitting back down on the single step in front of the door. "Why?" Vegeta interrogated, standing next to her. The barely six year old girl pursed her lips, keeping her silence. "Child..." Vegeta said in a stern voice, not pleased with her not answering his question.

* * *

><p>Bra sighed. There was no arguing with her dad when he used that tone on her. But she really didn't want to answer his question, not sure if her pride could take it if he laughed her fears off as silly. "A boy from kindergarten told me that there is a scary monster that hides in closets." the little girl said, steeling herself for her dad's reaction. The truth was that she was angry at herself for being scared. She was a demisaiyan and therefore shouldn't be scared of some monster hiding in her closet. But she couldn't shake her fears.<p>

She had lain in her bed for a while, her whole body tense, ready to run out of her room if anything should happen, her eyes locked on her closet. She had been unable to close her eyes, too scared to let her guard down. A long, long time later she had stood up, disgusted with herself for being as tense as a board. She had gone outside then, trying to overcome her ridiculous fear. Now she hesitantly looked up at her father as he kept silent.

"A monster in a closet?" he asked as soon as she met his gaze. Bra just nodded, unable to speak while she looked into the expressionless eyes of her father. He sat down next to her then, sighing. "I never heard of that one. I can't sense its ki either." he said solemnly. Bra wasn't sure if he was mocking her or not. Did he believe there was a monster? He wasn't from earth, she knew that… Maybe he didn't know if there was one… Or he was just letting her keep her dignity, pretending that her fear wasn't completely childish. One could never know with her father.

"But even if there was a monster… would it really be such a big deal?" her father asked and averted his eyes as he lay a hand on top of her head. Bra's forehead creased as she stared at her father's face, confused. "But monsters are scary, Daddy." she replied, not afraid that he'd laugh at that statement. It was okay to be afraid of a real threat. It was justifiable. "Only if the monsters are stronger than you." he objected, looking at the stars. The little girl sighed. "I'm not strong like you, dad. I can't win against monsters."

Vegeta nodded at that, patting his daughter's head before standing up. "True. But I can." Bra stood up too as her father extended a hand towards her, placing her own little hand in his much larger one. It felt like a promise of protection as his hand enclosed hers.

* * *

><p>Vegeta led his daughter to her room and watched as she crawled into bed, dragging the blanket up to her chin. "There is nothing in there." he stated as he saw her gaze flicker to the closet for a second. The little girl nodded but grabbed his hand as he started walking towards her door. He looked back at her. Her eyes were averted and her lips were pressed into a tight line. He didn't exactly know how, but he understood her silent plea. So he sat down next to her bed with his back to her, all the while keeping her hand in his, his arm reaching over his shoulder.<p>

"Thank you, dad." Bra whispered almost inaudibly, making him feel a strange warmth. He didn't reply, but listened as her breathing turned deep and steady while she slowly fell asleep. But even when he was sure that she was deep in slumber, he didn't have it in him to leave, couldn't forget the silent fear in her eyes earlier. And so he stayed.


	2. Chapter 2

I originally hadn't planned more than one chapter but** Mr Blue22** would be happy to read a little sequel and I think his idea was nice^^

So here is a little continuation, showing how Bulma found out about where her husband spent the night.

Enjoy and please review (all kinds of reviews are welcome).**  
><strong>

**The Monster in the Closet (Next Morning)**

Bulma sighed and turned in her bed, slowly opening her eyes. She had to blink a couple of times due to the brightness in the room. Was it already this late? Normally she was an early riser and got up before the sun rose. It was probably a thing that resulted of her becoming a mother. Both Trunks and Bra had always awoken early as infants, waking her up with their cries. Bulma had certainly not been a morning person before the birth of her children… but then again a lot had changed due to those two…

A realization tore her from her thoughts. The space in bed next to her was empty. "Vegeta?" she murmured, confused. It was true that he sometimes stayed up late in order to train but he always made it to bed before she woke up. A fact that she absolutely loved. Now she looked at the door that led to their bathroom, wondering if he was in there. "Well, one way to find out." she thought, getting out of bed. She didn't really think he'd be inside since she wasn't hearing any noises from within. A look inside the bathroom confirmed as much. But where would he be? Had he passed out in the GR?

That hadn't happened in a long time… but maybe he'd overdone it again… She grabbed her dressing gown and left the room, making her way to the staircase. She bit her lip, worried about her husband. "Don't be silly." she chided herself in a whisper. "It's Vegeta. He's a tough guy." But even that fact couldn't reassure her completely.

She stopped midstride when she saw that the door to her daughter's bedroom wasn't closed but left ajar. "That's strange… I could have sworn that I shut it on my way out after putting her in bed…" she thought, walking to the door. She peeked inside. And couldn't help but smile at the sight. "So that's where he is."

Her husband was sitting on the floor next to the bed, his back to his daughter. His right arm was stretched back over his shoulder and his hand was sandwiched between Bra's much smaller ones. Both of them were fast asleep, her husband snoring softly. "They look adorable…" Bulma thought, looking at two of the most important people in her life.

Then she got an idea and tiptoed back to her and Vegeta's room. Taking a camera out of one of her drawers she made her way back soundlessly. She took a picture of the two, smiling to herself while doing so. She would keep the picture for herself so she would always be able to remember this. It was something that would always remind her that – even though Vegeta sometimes acted as if it weren't true – her husband really did care about his family. Maybe even more so than he was ready to admit to himself.


End file.
